


Yee-haw

by EnInkahootz



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Barebacking, Birthday, Birthday Presents, Birthday Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Dean Winchester, Bottom Dean Winchester/Top Sam Winchester, Brother/Brother Incest, Brothers, But not extreme or long term dollification, Costume Kink, Cowboy Hat Kink, Cowboy Hats, Cowboy Kink, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dom Dean Winchester, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Face-Fucking, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Human Sex doll, Incest, Kissing, M/M, Mainly Sam just isn't allowed to talk or move for the duration of the scene, Masturbation, Objectification, Owner/doll, Porn, Power Bottom Dean Winchester, Romance, Sex Doll Kink, Sex Doll Roleplay, Sexual Roleplay, Sibling Incest, Smut, Sub Sam Winchester, Supernatural Kink Bingo 2021, Top Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:55:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29362842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnInkahootz/pseuds/EnInkahootz
Summary: For Dean's birthday present he gets to use Sam as a sex doll.  Dean dresses Sam up as a cowboy and uses Sam's body as a toy for his pleasure.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Comments: 9
Kudos: 89
Collections: SPN Kink Bingo 2021





	Yee-haw

**Author's Note:**

> Written for SPN Kink Bingo 2021 square: Objectification

“Man, this is gonna be the best birthday ever,” Dean announced with a grin. 

Sam rolled his eyes, but he was smiling. The birthday gift had been his idea, after all; he had caught Dean watching sex doll roleplay porn and decided a low-key version of it would be a nice birthday treat for him.

“Oh, come on, it’s gonna be great,” Dean said, barely containing his glee, “now take off your clothes and lie down on the bed like a sex doll and I’ll come in and play with you. And don’t forget the safeword.”

“I won’t,” Sam assured him, “alright get out of here so I can make my transformation,” Sam said as he shooed Dean out of their bedroom in the Bunker. Sam stripped his clothes and arranged himself on the bed in a frozen stretched out position, his body stiff like a doll. He waited for Dean, excited even though he was mainly doing this for Dean, to give him something special on his birthday. 

Dean came into the room and Sam hurried to gaze forward as though he couldn’t really see.

“Wait, the eye thing is creepy,” he heard Dean say, “be a doll with moving eyes.”

Sam looked at Dean then, moving only his eyes, and saw that Dean had a garment bag over his shoulder. Looped over the hanger that protruded from the top of the garment bag was a double rig Western gun holster made of brown leather with a fake but realistic looking gun at either side. Dean gingerly set down the garment bag, left the room again and returned with two stacked white boxes in his arms; Sam immediately guessed that there were cowboy boots in one box and a cowboy hat in the other.

“Damn it,” Sam said, though he wasn’t surprised that Dean had chosen to dress up his doll as a cowboy, and he didn’t actually mind indulging him; it was worth it to see Dean happy.

“Dolls can’t talk, Sammy.”

Sam rolled his eyes but stopped talking. He waited. Dean set down the boxes and approached the bed.

“I love my new doll,” Dean said playfully, “let me get a better look at it while it doesn’t move because it’s a doll.”

Sam rolled his eyes again; at least he was a doll with moving eyes. Dean began to examine every inch of his new doll. He ran his hands experimentally over Sam’s bare flesh with a fresh delight, as though he hadn’t seen it countless times before. He bent Sam’s knees and elbows and Sam was sure to move stiffly for him. He examined Sam’s cock, and at his touch it began to harden. He gave it a few pumps and it grew fully erect. Dean released it and continued his inspection of his new toy. When Dean had thoroughly studied Sam’s front, he turned Sam over and gave the back side of his body the same treatment. The slow sensuality of his exploration aroused Sam further.

“Dress up time,” Dean announced with delight when he was done. He retrieved the cowboy outfit, a bounce of excitement in his step. He stood Sam up and dressed him gradually, showing great reverence for each garment and saving the massive brown leather hat for last. Sam moved his own body as little as possible while Dean dressed him. Sam watched Dean’s joyful face as he played with his cowboy doll and it touched Sam’s heart; seeing Dean truly happy was always a beautiful thing.

“There we go,” Dean said happily when Sam was dressed in the full outfit: socks but no underwear, dark blue jeans, a dark red button-down shirt, a brown leather vest and matching chaps, a red bandana around his neck and the holster with the guns around his hips, a deep brown knee length leather jacket with leather cowboy boots in the same color and, of course, the hat. Dean arranged Sam in a classic cowboy pose with his thumbs hooked over the top edge of his holster, his legs shoulder width apart in a confident stand and his head angled slightly downward to best show off the hat. Once Dean had arranged him precisely, he stepped back to admire his cowboy doll. Sam held the pose.

“Wow, so fucking hot,” Dean announced, “I fucking love this doll.” 

Dean came close again and ran his hands over Sam’s body, over the clothes, his face one of awe. He touched each garment, and he traced his fingertip longingly around the brim of the hat. Sam peered downward noticed the bulge in Dean’s pants.

“I’m going to put my doll back on the bed now,” Dean said, and Sam helped Dean move him, acting as much like an inanimate object as he could in the process. Dean positioned Sam on his back and set a pillow below his head, apparently not to make him comfortable but to keep the brim of the hat raised from the surface of the bed. He propped the hat up in a precise position so that Sam was wearing it as much as possible without the back being in danger of getting crushed beneath his head. 

When Dean seemed satisfied with the hat’s position, he shed his own clothes at speed, then straddled Sam and began to thrust his erection madly against Sam’s denim covered pelvis. He humped one spot on his doll after another - the chaps, the jacket, the vest, the shirt, the boots… He rubbed his bare cock all over the outfit, and Sam was just a body to wear it for him. Dean tucked his cock under the holster and ground briskly between its leather and Sam’s leather covered hip. Dean made deep, wild sounds, but just when he seemed about to come he stopped moving with a pained groan.

“You don’t want to dirty the outfit, do you?’ Sam asked, smiling. He had forgotten the game amidst his amusement.

Dean frowned.

“Uh-oh, my doll is defective. I didn’t buy the talking model.”

Sam went quiet again, deciding not to roll his eyes this time because Dean was being pretty cute and Sam was, he had to admit, enjoying himself.

“Oh, phew, I guess it’s okay after all,” Dean said, then sat Sam up on the edge of the bed and straddled his lap. He wrapped his arms around Sam’s torso and ground again against Sam’s denim covered crotch. Sam stopped himself from wrapping his arms around Dean’s body and simply stared at him instead, drinking him in with his eyes. Sam was erect beneath the ridiculous outfit and the sensation of Dean’s hardness pressing to his own through the fabric made his cock throb.

After ceasing his grinding with a sudden sound of passionate reluctance, Dean returned his focus to the hat. Dean ran his fingers over the cowboy hat with wonder and Sam saw Dean’s hard cock jump. Sam smiled despite himself; Dean’s cowboy kink had always secretly charmed him.

Dean moved his hands from the hat to Sam’s face and touched every spot, trailing his fingers down Sam’s cheeks and tracing over Sam’s lips with his forefinger, Dean’s expression one of ownership and exploration; the touches were not geared towards Sam’s pleasure, only Dean’s play. He turned Sam’s head from side to side as though he was seeing how posable his doll was. He stripped Sam’s leather jacket and set it carefully aside, then untied the bandana from around Sam’s neck. He took off the leather vest, then began to unbutton the shirt beneath. He undid the buttons slowly, as though he was savoring the unwrapping of a gift. When Sam’s chest was exposed at last Dean pinched his nipples and Sam made a small involuntary sound, which Dean seemed to excuse.

Dean shed Sam’s shirt but kept him in the hat. He carefully removed the boots, admiring them as he went, and then took off the socks beneath. He stood Sam up and gingerly removed the holster and the chaps before stripping Sam’s pants, leaving Sam in only the hat. Next Dean put the chaps, holster and bandana back on over Sam’s nude body. He put the socks and boots back on as well, and then the vest; only the jacket, shirt and pants remained set aside. 

“Oh fuck, this doll is awesome.”

Dean placed Sam on the bed again, positioning him on his back and setting the pillow again below his head with the hat at the same precise angle as earlier. Dean then settled beside Sam’s body and wrapped his hand unceremoniously around Sam’s cock, which was now exposed. Dean gave Sam’s cock a single pump, then released it and straddled Sam’s body again. Dean rubbed his own cock furiously against Sam’s bare hardness and a few moments later Dean came, suddenly and with a monstrous roar, his seed dripping onto Sam’s cock in the instant that followed.

“Oh fuck, oh fuck,” Dean panted. “Oh shit,” he said in a different tone when he noticed some of his cum had gotten on the chaps. He fetched a washcloth and meticulously aimed to clean the wet spot from the leather. Sam waited, body perfectly still. When Dean finished cleaning the chaps as best he could he frowned and lamented to himself, “damn, I’ll have to get my doll’s outfit dry cleaned tomorrow.” After the announcement Dean walked away again and came back with a bottle of lube. He squirted a generous amount onto Sam’s cock. He tossed the bottle aside and grasped Sam’s slippery cock and immediately lowered his hole fully onto it. Sam made a loud moan he couldn’t stop, and Dean glared at him.

“I hope my doll isn’t haunted, because dolls are not supposed to moan,” Dean said sternly.

Sam was surprised by how much he enjoyed Dean’s display of dominance; usually Sam took on the dominant role in their scenes. Tonight’s scene was just a gift for Dean’s birthday, or at least that had been Sam’s intention when he suggested the game, but now Sam found himself enjoying his submission to Dean and he considered allowing Dean to dom him again soon. Sam tried as hard as he could to stay quiet for Dean, to remain silent and still even as Dean’s insides tensed and released around his cock.

Dean grinned and began to ride Sam’s cock hard and fast, slamming onto him over and over, Dean’s own cock soon growing erect again and bobbing in the air as he moaned wildly. Sam watched with just his eyes as Dean used his cock like a dildo, fucking himself with it while Sam held perfectly still. Sam was bound, but without bindings. He was gagged, but without a gag. He swallowed his lustful sounds as Dean fuck himself on his cock. He held back his orgasm, not wanting to go soft for his owner.

Dean reached out and grasped Sam’s stiff hand and wrapped Sam’s fingers around his cock. Sam didn’t jerk him, because he wasn’t supposed to move for himself, and Dean didn’t seem to want him to. He left Sam’s hand there and Sam held it in place as Dean fucked himself. Dean rode Sam for so long that Sam grew painfully desperate to come; he yearned to release deep inside Dean’s channel while remaining still and quiet, while pleasing Dean with his obedience.

“I wonder if this doll comes,” Dean pondered theatrically, “that would be pretty cool,” he added.

Sam took the invitation and shot his seed far inside Dean’s ass, surreptitiously gripping the blanket with his free hand to try and keep the rest of his body unmoving, struggling against his lustful urges to scream Dean’s name and grab Dean’s hips and hold him fiercely to his pelvis as he filled him. 

But holding still and keeping quiet was strangely thrilling as well, and so when Sam released into Dean’s ass he did so ecstatically, managing with great effort to hardly move as his orgasm overtook him, managing with great effort to make no sound but a sharp gasp.

“Fuck yeah,” Dean groaned, and Sam felt Dean’s cock pulse a few times in his unmoving hand, but it did not spill. “Oh fuck,” Dean added passionately, “what a fun cowboy toy.” He uncurled Sam’s fingers from around his hard cock and straightened Sam’s arm by his side, then removed Sam’s cock from inside his ass. Dean retrieved the washcloth and cleaned the lube and sperm from his doll’s crotch. 

“I like to keep my toys clean,” Dean said as he inspected the area for anything that remained. When Dean was satisfied that Sam was clean, he set the washcloth aside.

Dean looked closely at his own hands, apparently making sure they were clean as well, then gingerly removed Sam’s hat. He gazed at it in his respectful grasp and then cradled it to his chest for a long moment before placing it on his own head. He stared into the room’s full-length mirror and grinned at himself with delight. He wrapped his hand around his cock and began to jerk himself, his eyes locked on the reflection of his face and the hat precisely angled above it. Sam watched as best he could without moving and listened to Dean’s grunts and groans. He heard Dean approach orgasm, then suddenly make a pained gasp, and Sam knew Dean had repressed his climax. 

With the hat still on his head and his cock still in his hand, Dean reapproached his toy. He straddled Sam’s face, one knee to either side of Sam’s head and his bare ass on Sam’s chest. He opened Sam’s mouth and Sam held his lips spread wide. Dean gripped Sam’s head and shoved his cock into Sam’s mouth and proceeded to fuck Sam’s face.

“Tap me twice if you wanna safeword out,” Dean told him in a gentle tone. Sam already knew that their system was two taps if the sub’s mouth was occupied and they couldn’t say the safeword; still, Sam appreciated the reminder. He had only subbed a handful of times in his life, and never before with Dean. He adored dominating Dean, but as Dean shoved his hard cock into Sam’s mouth over and over, using him for his pleasure, Sam considered suggesting they take turns domming in the future. 

Sam relaxed the back of his throat and held as still as he could, allowing Dean to roughly use his mouth. In time Sam’s untouched cock hardened again, and he realized just how much of a switch he was; he relished Dean using him. It made him hard to be used. He hoped Dean would use his cock as a dildo again soon.

Suddenly Dean gave a brutal snap of his hips and shot his seed fiercely into Sam’s mouth. Sam wasn’t sure if he should actively swallow, since a doll wouldn’t, but a doll also wouldn’t spit so he simply allowed the cum to spread out over his tongue. Dean swore and held Sam’s head flush to his pelvis as he softened in Sam’s mouth.

Dean climbed off of Sam’s chest and made a delightfully surprised expression when he noticed that Sam’s cock was erect again. 

“This doll rules,” he said, then poured a fresh coat of lube over Sam’s hardness and climbed back onto it, lowering his hole once again and taking Sam fully inside. Dean sat firmly onto Sam’s pelvis, trapping Sam’s cock deep inside, then ground his hips in small circles that went on and on, jostling Sam’s cock within him and making Sam want to groan with his need and with his keen pleasure.

“Fuck yeah, fuck yeah,” Dean chanted over and over until in time his cock hardened once again and the maddeningly arousing circles finally stopped. Sam watched Dean, making sure to move only his eyes despite his eager excitement. With Sam’s cock still and snug inside his ass, Dean reached out and grasped Sam’s hand and wrapped it again around his cock. This time Dean proceeded to layer his own hand over Sam’s unmoving hand and use it to jerk himself, pumping Sam’s hand up and down around his cock like a masturbation toy. Sam gave Dean full control over the channel his curled hand created and simply enjoyed the feeling of it pressed between Dean’s firm shaft and Dean’s rapidly moving hand. Soon Dean came with a decadent cry, spilling onto Sam’s bare stomach, onto the flesh between the pushed apart sides of the leather vest. 

Dean murmured a series of swears as he came down from his peak, then breathed a heavy exhale that was edged with a moan. He began to ride Sam’s cock, slowly this time, gradually sliding his asshole on and off of Sam’s hardness. Dean took a moment to alter his angle and Sam knew he was using Sam’s cock to stimulate his sensitive prostate. Dean glided up and down, raising and lowering his body at a dreamy pace, riding Sam’s hard cock like a dildo, using Sam’s stiffened body for his pleasure. Sam fought his urge to moan and, as the fucking went on, to thrust up into Dean’s hole. The restrictions and the fact that Dean had imposed them aroused Sam wildly, but he was successful in his self-restraint and remained still and silent. He was proud of his accomplishment, proud that he had done what Dean desired, and that pride aroused him even further. Sam desperately wanted to release, but he waited patiently for some sort of permission.

“Is the come button voice activated on this thing,” Dean panted, “I want my cowboy dolly to come for me again.”

Sam had to bite his lip to hold back his moan of lust as he spilled again deep inside Dean’s channel. Dean moaned as he watched Sam’s struggling face and sat firmly on Sam’s cock, taking his seed with urgency.

After Sam had come, Dean climbed off of him and cleaned Sam’s stomach and cock. He guided Sam to a standing position and stripped him fully nude, then carefully and slowly redressed him in the full cowboy outfit, saving the transfer of the hat for last. 

“Time for some poses, dolly,” Dean said as he began to move Sam’s body. He set him in one pose after another, artfully arranging his body parts and then stepping back to admire each pose for many long minutes. During Dean’s admiration of the eleventh pose, he took hold of his cock. It was partially hard again and he fondled it until it was all the way erect. Dean then proceeded to jerk himself furiously to the sight of Sam posed in his cowboy outfit. Sam held perfectly still for him and enjoyed watching Dean pleasure himself. He adored witnessing Dean’s passion and knowing that he was the one to arouse Dean so desperately.

“Fuck,” Dean grunted, then convulsed and spilled his seed onto the floor. “Oh man, this doll looks so damn good in the outfit I bought for it.”

He came up to Sam and sat him back on the edge of the bed. He straddled Sam’s clothed body again and ground against him though he had just come.

“Fuck, this doll is making me so fucking horny I can’t get enough,” Dean moaned. He pushed Sam backward so that his top half was lying flat on the bed. He straddled Sam’s stomach and thrust against one of the edges of the leather vest until he gradually grew erect yet again. He climbed off of Sam and settled himself behind Sam’s head. 

“Oh shit, I forgot to cushion the hat,” Dean said with upset, then grabbed the pillow and propped up the hat as he had before. An instant later Dean began to pant. Sam couldn’t see exactly what Dean was doing because Dean was behind his head, but Sam soon guessed that Dean was rubbing his cock inside the curved indentation at the top of the hat. In time Dean shifted his position slightly, moving toward the side of Sam’s head, and Sam could tell that he was now rubbing up against the brim of the hat. Dean continued until Sam could hear from Dean’s urgent sounds that he was about to come, and then Dean stopped. Of course he wouldn’t want to get something as sacred as a cowboy hat dirty, Sam thought with fond amusement.

Dean climbed off of the bed again, his breath heavy and his hard cock in his hand. 

“I wanna come in dolly’s mouth again,” he announced. He arranged Sam on his knees on the floor beside the bed and spread Sam’s lips wide, then climbed around him and sat on the bed’s edge so that his cock was lined up with Sam’s open mouth. He gripped Sam’s head with both hands and shoved his cock between Sam’s lips. He fucked Sam’s face once more, using Sam’s mouth as nothing but an orifice for his pleasure. Dean soon reached his orgasm, swearing and holding Sam’s head flush to his crotch as he spilled down Sam’s throat. Again, Sam didn’t swallow or spit, and when Dean released his head and pulled his softening cock away, some of Dean’s cum dripped onto Sam’s lips and slid down onto his chin. He didn’t let himself move to wipe it away, but Dean did it for him.

Afterwards Dean’s face changed, and he bent his head and kissed Sam’s lips. Sam wasn’t sure if the scene had ended so he didn’t kiss back, but then Dean pulled his head back and gazed warmly into Sam’s eyes and Sam realized Dean was done. Sam reunited their mouths and kissed Dean passionately, their tongues moving in a dreamy dance. When at last the kiss broke, Sam pressed his lips to Dean’s cheek. Dean sighed and kissed Sam’s cheek in return, then squeezed his hand affectionately. 

“That was fucking _amazing_ ,” Dean said as Sam stood to remove the costume. Sam put it away respectfully, being especially careful with the hat, and Dean appeared appreciative. Once Sam was undressed, they climbed under the covers together and held each other’s bare bodies.

“How was it for you, Sammy?” Dean asked.

“A lot more fun than I was expecting,” Sam replied, “I had mostly wanted to do it for you, and it turns me on to see you turned on, so I knew I would enjoy that aspect of it. But I didn’t think I’d be as turned on by subbing for you as I was.”

“Mmm,” Dean hummed as he stroked Sam’s hair and skin, “well, if you ever wanna take turns domming, let me know. I mean I love subbing for you, Sammy, and I’d be happy to do only that forever, but you know I’ve always considered myself a switch, so if you wanna sub for me again some time I’d be into that. And if you ever wanna do _anything_ at all involving cowboys I am on that like a kid on candy.”

Sam chuckled warmly and kissed Dean’s lips sweetly.

“Happy birthday, Dean. I love you.”

“Thank you, Sammy. I love you so much.”

And the brothers huddled closer beneath the bedcovers.


End file.
